Lycanthros
One of the Children of the Night. Description Lycanthros works for the Necromancer as a fighter in the Children of the Night. He is a werewolf, and has the regeneration and the vulnerability to mithril that goes with it. He has worked for the Necromancer for a long time, and has seventeen different first degree murder warrants out for him, and a shoot-to-kill order.The Boston Brawl II - This Time It's Personal! He fought Chaka in the first Boston Brawl, and she hit one of his eyes badly enough that the next time, it was replaced by a red jewel, which she promptly shattered. Appearance :Dash span as a second opponent landed heavily behind him, this one a towering Neanderthal wearing a filthy robe made of wolf pelts, his thickly muscular arms bare to the shoulder with spiked leather cuffs circling his wrists. The man was at least six foot tall, a feral, murderous, gleam in his eyes. Dash noticed that his teeth were slightly pointed as his lips pulled back in a ravenous snarl. :the third was having problems of its own, a hulking wolf-beast tearing shreds out of the bonnet, taking slugs full in the chest from the cabin...her flying kick catching the wolf-beast on the ribs, cracking bone...The Were-beast leapt to it’s feet, snapping and snarling...the gigantic sweeping claws of the oversized werewolf...Though bone snapped and the leg twisted out of shape, the wolf jaws plunged downwards heedless, Chaka rolling left and right to avoid the snapping teeth. Claws gouged great chunks from the concrete...Chaka’s moonsilver bracelet adding its own magical force to her own back-handed forearm strike to the side of his wolfish face. Bone shattered, flesh melted, an eye even burst, spraying her with sickly red goo...The Boston Brawl :Sara paused, “Since the run in with Lycanthros in Boston, I’ve carried the Were-wolf virus. It’s dormant in me, and while I could use it to save someone’s life it is not something I’d inflict willingly on a person."Being Merry In Spite Of It All: Part C Boston, Boston, Boston Boston has been a happening place for The Children of the Night, and Lycanthros has been in all of it. While severely injured by Chaka during the first Boston Brawl, he was able to withdraw and join back up with the Necromancer, tearing Sara Waite apart prior to their final withdrawal. At the second Boston Brawl he initially targeted Fey, having been prepared with cold iron weaponry and amulets to protect him from her magics. Had her in a full-nelson, held up for the Necromancer to deal with, when Chaka threw her mithril bracelet at his head, breaking the gem which replaced the eye she'd destroyed the first time around. You'd drop Fey, too, if someone did that to you. Then she cuts off his armor, and goes at him two-handed mithril wielding, and then this other one, who had been throwing Matterhorn around like he was a balloon joins in. You'd run too. Too bad it didn't work, but in the end it took the Lamplighter to take him down. Sent him to The Pit, as Roxbury C was called, for a long time. Baring a miracle at court. Or so they thought. Seems the Necromancer had other ideas. The Necromancer, closest thing Lycanthros has to a friend, busted him out, along with Lady Darke and several others; he'd even brought uniforms for them, so they'd feel properly dressed.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 12 - The Legend of Talus, or of Fortitude And arranged for a proper send-off, three of those kids, properly prepared for them this time. But Lycanthros didn't take part in that, he watched the bug-out portal to make sure no one unwanted came through. No one did. Just those who were supposed to, looking slightly worse for wear.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 13 - The Legend of Gloriana, or of Glory References Category:VillainsCategory:Gen1 Category:Were